


Microwavin’ with Fortuna!

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen, THEY ALL ON MICROWAVIN GAMERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: You think only Yashiro and Ellie were on Microwavin’? Not anymore! They all were!
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Minamoto Mamori, Akagi Touma & Yumizuru Eleonora, Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki & Oribe Tsubasa, Aoi Itsuki & Yumizuru Eleonora, Kurono Kiria/Tsurugi Yashiro, Minamoto Mamori & Aoi Itsuki, Minamoto Mamori & Kurono Kiria, Minamoto Mamori & Oribe Tsubasa, Minamoto Mamori & Tsurugi Yashiro, Minamoto Mamori & Yumizuru Eleonora, Oribe Tsubasa/Yumizuru Eleonora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Fortuna Family’s Sisters... Oh, and Touma!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is gonna be a fic about how Microwavin’ with Mamorin grows into a big project that encompasses the entirety of Fortuna! It’s going to be very fun and fluffy, so enjoy!

“Alright then! We’re extending Mamorin’s family, and she has a big brother now! You both have read the script?” The producer said. 

Ellie chimed in with a “Yes!” And Mamori nodded excitedly. 

“So, who is this Big Brother?” Ellie said. 

“Oh, he works at Fortuna! You should know him!” The producer replied. 

“Oh. Itsuki?”

“No.”

“...Yashiro?”

“No.”

Mamori’s eyes widened. 

“Is it the Flash Bastard?” Ellie laughed as she said it. 

“U-Uh… she means Touma-nii! It’s… it’s not him, right? Please, I’m begging you, tell me it’s not him…!”

“...Hm? It is Touma-kun. What’s wrong with that?”

Mamori bolted and hid under a table as Touma walked over.

Ellie and Touma locked eyes… and then all hell broke loose.

Ellie was trying to choke Touma with her bowstring as Mamori dialed up the rest of Fortuna. 

Kiria was the first to run in. 

“BOTH OF YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT FUCKING NOW OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!” 

Itsuki and Tsubasa were next and they tried to pull Ellie and Touma apart. 

...That did not work. 

After thirty minutes of fistfighting, a spark lit the set up accidentally. 

“...Shit.” Touma threw Ellie off of him, as he ran to his bag and pulled out a fire extinguisher. 

“Why do you… have that?” The producer asked. 

“Uh… I’m a convicted arsonist and I don’t want any more charges on my record?”

“...What the hell is wrong with these kids…?”

Ellie tackled him again and Itsuki finally snapped. 

“Alright, everyone shut the fuck up! I have nothing to live for and I fight like it, so the both of you are going to stop fighting and start  _ fucking  _ filming!” 

“Damn it, Touma, you pissed off Itsuki! Itsuki! How do you even do that?!”

“What are you talking about?! Obviously you pissed him off!”

And that’s when Itsuki  _ actually  _ snapped. 

He went over, threw Ellie off of Touma, and threw Touma to the other side of the room.

After a few seconds, he began giving methodical instructions. 

“Mamori, it’s okay now, you can come out, Tsubasa, get the make-up artist, Kiria, go for a walk, cool down, Yashiro, get the cameraman that ran off.” 

Everyone did as they were told, and filming finally began. 

“Hello everyone, and welcome to Microwavin’ with Mamorin! You’ve already met my big sis, Ellie, but you haven’t met our big bro yet!” 

“That’s right!” Ellie said, and she looked directly into the camera. “He’s  _ so  _ dumb!” She said in a stage-whisper. 

“I heard that!” Touma yelled, as he walked onto the set.

“This wasn’t in the script…!” Itsuki whispered, with his head in his hands. 

“This is Touma! He’s our big bro!” She said with a smile, not betraying the apprehension she felt. 

“That’s right. I’m older than you, Ellie. Which means I’m always right.”

“No you’re not!”

“Yes I am!”

“Haha… they always fight, but they really do love each other. Now… how about we make something in the microwave!” Mamori said. 

“Anything for you, Mamorin!” Touma said, and he kneeled down and patted Mamori on the head. 

“Anything for you, Mamorin!” Ellie mocked him. 

“Oh, you’re acting like you’re not the same way!”

“Ha! I love her, but I’m not a sap!”

“G-Guys! Back to the microwave…! Please!!”

“Ah, right. Sorry, Mamorin!” Ellie said. 

“So, what are we making today?” Touma said. 

“We’re making Kraft Mac n’ Cheese!” 

“Mm! That sounds good!”

“Yeah, definitely! Good job, Mamorin!”

“Alright! So you just need water, the noodles, and the cheese mix! Just mix it all up, and put it in the microwave!”

“Wow! You can really make anything as long as you have a microwave, Riri-chan!” Touma said, and then realized that he called Mamori by her nickname instead of Mamorin. 

Ellie just rolled with it. 

“Yeah! You definitely can! Riri-chan, you’re so talented!” 

“Aw, thanks! I love my big bro and big sis!” 

Ellie and Touma thought in perfect unison. 

_ Session attack! _

“We love you too, Riri-chan!” They said. 

The producer looked up with a smile. 

“Cut! We got the perfect family dynamic here! Annoying older brother, Sassy younger sister, and adorable baby sis who they would both die for!” 

Ellie and Touma fistbumped. 

Itsuki put his head in his hands, and Tsubasa’s eyes were widened. 

“Guys, please, don’t do that to us again.”

“Yes! Please, don’t!”

“You’re literally going to kill us. You’re going to kill your boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“Yes, you will!”

Touma and Ellie laughed and walked over to them. 

“Fine. How about we pay you back. Double crepe date? Tsubasa, I know how much you like strawberry!” Ellie said. 

“Yeah. Plus, Sparky, I know you’ve been craving crepes for the past week, but you’ve been too busy to get them.” Touma said with a wink. 

“...Nngh! Ellie, you know I can’t say no to sweets!”

“...And you’re right. I’ve been craving crepes all week.”

“Oh! And we have to take Mamori!” Ellie said. “We… did kinda delay filming because of our fight.” 

“Oh, right. Riri-chan! Wanna come with us to get crepes?” Touma yelled. 

“Okay!” Mamori said. “This episode is going to be great!” 

They went out and got crepes. 

“You know, you two are more alike than you think!” Tsubasa said, before stuffing a bite of crepe into her mouth. 

“You take that back!” Ellie and Touma said in unison. 


	2. The Fortuna Family meets Itsuki and Tsubasa!

“So, you want Itsuki and I on it?” Tsubasa asked. 

“Well, yeah. You two are always here, and you two have such a dynamic with your partners, it would be nice.” The producer said. “Of course, we can’t have you guys be couples right off the bat.” 

“Of course.” Itsuki said. 

“So then, best friends. But we can add a few romance flags here and there. Not too much, though. Leave it to the imaginations.”

“Perfect!” Tsubasa said. 

“We already have your outfits made. Do you want to try winging a practice run?”

“Sure. I’m ready. Tsubasa?” 

“Let’s go, Itsuki!” 

The pair changed into their outfits, and a call of “Action” was yelled out. 

A doorbell rings. 

“Hm? Who could that be?” Mamori said. 

“Ah! It’s got to be!” Ellie said. 

“Yeah! Come on, let’s get the door!” Touma said. “Race ya!” 

“Hu- Hey! No fair!” 

They bring out Itsuki and Tsubasa. 

“Ah! Itsuki-kun! Tsubasa-chan!” Mamori said. “I didn’t know you two were coming!” 

“We told Touma and Ellie… did you two not tell her?” Tsubasa said, as she put her hands on her hips. 

“Ah… it might have slipped our minds…” Ellie rubbed the back of her head. 

“Ellie! You’ve got to tell her these things! Sorry, Riri-chan. How about we help you cook to make up for it?” Itsuki said, his signature sunny smile on his face. 

“Yeah, sorry. Sparky’s right. We’ll all help cook.” Touma chimed in. 

Mamori smiled. 

“Well, let’s go, then! How about we make Ramen?”

Everyone agreed. 

Itsuki took the lead on this one. 

“Alright, so, first you open the flavor packet, and mix it in water. Then you break the noodle cake into four parts, and put it inside. Then you put it in the microwave! Was that right, Mamorin?”

“Yeah! With a microwave, you can make anything!”

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Tsubasa said, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Ah! Yeah, you’re right, Tsubasa!” Ellie chimed in. 

“Oh, but you’re not a sap!” Touma said, rolling his eyes. 

“Can it.”

“Hey, canning food is good to keep it preserved!”

“Well I don’t want to preserve your attitude!”

“Haha, why don’t we sign off here?” Itsuki said, with a smile that was definitely forced but no one could tell unless you knew him. “Mamori?”

“Of course! Why don’t we all say it together?” She replied. 

“That sounds good…!” Tsubasa said. 

“Alright, on three! One… two… three!”

“We’ll warm up your hearts with a press of a button!” Mamori, Itsuki, and Tsubasa said, with Touma and Ellie squabbling in the background. 

“Alright, cameras off! That was so good, we could air it!”

“Then do it!” Tsubasa said, while trying to pull Ellie away from Touma. 

“Uh, what about you?” The director asked Itsuki.

“I’m fine with i-Oh, Naga, give me the strength to deal with these two!”

“Okay, so we can air it?”

Ellie and Touma stopped fighting for a second to say “Yes!” Before continuing their argument. 

...After… oh, who knows how many minutes at this point… they finally tore them apart. Tsubasa took Ellie to the lesson studio, and Itsuki accompanied Touma to the office, where they could both get work done and also be separated so that they didn’t kill each other. 


	3. Rival Chefs Yashiro and Kiria take the stage!

“Let me guess. You want me back on?” Yashiro asked. 

“Well, kind of. I want you and Kiria.”

“I’m sorry? I’m not an actress.” Kiria said. 

“It’s not even acting at this point. You just need a basic understanding of your character and then you just wing it.” 

“Well then, who is my character?”

“You’re Yashiro’s bitter rival, and you both basically hate each other, but you’re both soft for Mamori.”

“...So reality?”

“I mean, this is literally a day to day basis.” Yashiro said, rolling his eyes. “You’ve tried to kill me on multiple occasions, and we are literally dating.”

“I haven’t tried to kill you since we started dating.”

“...That is true.”

“See, that’s the dynamic we want!” The producer chimed in. 

“Well then, I guess I’m in.” Kiria said. “I assume I’m getting an outfit too?”

“Yes. It’s going to be a darker shade of purple than Yashiro’s is.”

“Okay.” 

The next day, Kiria came in, and the filming began. 

“Tsurugi!” Kiria said, stomping onto the set. “What’s this I hear about you saying my Pom Curry was tasteless?!”

“It wasn’t made right, Kurono!”

“Uh… hi!” Mamori said. 

They both stopped arguing immediately. 

“Ah, hi, Mamorin! It’s great to see you!” Kiria said, immediately switching to cute mode. 

“Yes, it’s very good.” Yashiro gave a subtle smile. 

“It’s great to see you both too! Now, no fighting! I get enough of that from Touma and Ellie!” Mamori said, puffing her cheeks out and putting her hands on her hips. 

“Haha, don’t worry. We won’t.” Kiria said, shooting a glare over Mamori’s head at Yashiro. 

“Yes. We won’t.” He said, glaring back. 

“Okay! Now onto what we’re making today! We’re making dumplings! You just put them onto a plate, and then put them in the microwave! Wow, you can make anything with a microwave!”

“Yes, you can!” Kiria said, breaking the staring contest and smiling at Mamori. 

“Absolutely!” Yashiro said. 

“Will you two say it with me?” Mamori said. 

“Of course!” The pair said in unison. 

“Alright, on three! One… two… three!”

“We’ll warm up your heart, with the press of a button!” They said, all together. 

“That was great!” The director said. 

Kiria smirked. 

“That was fun. ...Wait, haven’t we all been on Microwavin’ now?”

“I believe we have.” Yashiro said. 

The three of them walked out, and saw the rest of Fortuna in a car outside the set. All of them were in their Microwavin’ outfits, and they all had sunglasses on 

Touma was at the wheel. And, he said…

“Get in losers, we’re making Mac n’ Cheese.” 


End file.
